Multiply. $1\dfrac{2}{9} \times 1\dfrac45 $ Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A $2\dfrac8{45}$ (Choice B) B $1\dfrac{8}{45}$ (Choice C) C $3\dfrac59$ (Choice D) D $2\dfrac15$
Explanation: First, let's rewrite $1\dfrac29$ and $1\dfrac45$ as fractions. Then, we can multiply. $\phantom{=} 1\dfrac{2}{9} \times 1\dfrac45$ $ = ~\dfrac{11}9 \times \dfrac95$ $ $ [How do we write a mixed number as a fraction?] $=\dfrac{11\times 9}{9 \times5}$ $=\dfrac{ 11 ~\times \stackrel{1}{\cancel{9}} }{ \underset{1}{\cancel{9}}\times 5} $ $=\dfrac{11 \times 1}{1 \times 5}$ $=\dfrac{11}{5}$ The product, in lowest terms, is $\dfrac{11}{5}$. We can also write this as $2\dfrac15$.